Dos almas en pena
by RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft
Summary: Cuando dos personas que se aman mueren sin haber podido llegar a ser felices,porque personas agenas a su relacion se metieron por medio ¿podran sus "reencarnaciones" poder ser felices y hacer que esas almas en pena descansen en paz?,malo,pero pasad y lee


_**Dos almas en pena**_

**Capitulo 1 – La historia de la "abuelita"**

_En Nerima. _Por la mañana

Una pequeña niña de unos cincos años, se encontraba en el amplio jardín de su casa, jugando a que era una astronauta que iba al espacio a matar a los extraterrestres malos.

Paseaba su vista por su jardín, viendo ese universo imaginario en su cabeza.

-¡Te vi!- exclamo la pequeña con tono amenazante mientras entrecerrando sus ojitos, mientras señalaba, con su pequeño dedo, a una hermosa mariposa que pasaba... es decir, mientras señalaba a un horrible, pequeño y feo extraterrestre.

-Yo te atrapare y por fin dejaras de hacer fechorías, ¡solo eres un pequeño y asqueroso ladronzuelo!-La pequeña niña del pelo azul y ojos marrones como el chocolate, dulce y delicioso chocolate, salio corriendo, imaginando que volaba por el universo, detrás de ese monstruo para poder atraparlo y darle su castigo pero antes de conseguir atraparlo algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la interrumpió.

-Cariño, ¡ven! La bisabuela quiere contarte algo, ¡corre!- Le dijo una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y pelo negro.

-¡pero mamá, estoy apunto de atrapar al extraterrestre!-dijo la niña con cara de pena

-Entra-le ordenó mirándole de forma seria. Lo único que pudo hacerla pequeña fue sacar los morros, para que todos supieran que estaba enfadada, y obedeció a su madre.

La niña siguió a su madre hacia el cuarto de su bisabuela.

Al entrar, la pequeña, pudo ver a su bisabuela tendida en la cama, como lo habia estado desde hacia bastante tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres contarme abuelita?- Dijo la pequeña, mientras se acercaba a la cama de su bisabuela, demostrando la curiosidad reflejada en los ojos.

-Ven, siéntate peque-le dijo su bisabuela en voz baja, de forma cariñosa, haciéndole un lado en la cama.

-Te gustan las historias de amor ¿verdad?-dijo sonriendo con ternura. A la pequeña se le iluminaron y le mostró a su querida bisabuela una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pues voy a contarte una historia que paso hace tiempo, mucho tiempo- La pequeña asintio, aun sonriendo y emocionada por lo que le iba a contar su bisabuela.

-Veras, una vez, hace tiempo, comprometieron a una muchacha y a un muchacho, para que, al casarse unieran las familias, pero ellos no estaban de acuerdo con todo eso y siempre estaban peleando, había muchas chicas que decían que estaban enamoradas de él y decían ser sus prometidas, era muy popular. Los dos muchachos que te he dicho al principio se enamoraron poco a poco- la peque asentía con cada palabra que decía su bisabuela, emocionada cada vez más por el relato- y un día se confesaron, ni siquiera ellos sabe como paso, estaban peleando, como siempre, y él le grito "PORQUE TE AMO ESTUPIDA" no fue la mejor declaración del mundo, peeero... a ella le hizo muy feliz. Decidieron ocultarlo porque si lo decían los casarían y ellos eran muy jóvenes para casarse. Fueron muy felices – la peque tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara, creyendo que ese era el final de la historia- pero... ocurrió algo horrible, algo hizo que se separaran – A la pobre mujer se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos, y a la niña se le borró la sonrisa-y...

-Hola abuela, ¿como estas?-Interrumpió, un hombre de unos treinta años, entrando a la habitación.

-¡Ay! Pues me siento mejor. ¿Y tu, nieto como estas?-

-Yo estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte- mientras se acercaba a la cama para darle un beso a su abuela.

-¡aaii!-suspiro la abuela - te pareces tanto a tu abuelo...-le dijo al hombre, el cual, era alto, tenia los ojos marrones, llevaba gafas y tenia el pelo castaño, recogido en una pequeña coleta.

-Abuelitaa!-dijo la peque llamando la atención de su bisabuela- ¿y...?¿que paso? ¿como acaba?- su bisabuela la miro con cariño.

-Eso es algo que deberás averiguar tu sola, mi vida-le dijo mientras le tocaba el pelo.

-Pero...-

-Vamos Ran, deja de molestar a la abuelita Kasumi-le dijo su madre desde la puerta.

-Pero mamá!- la niña intento quejarse

-Vamos!- la niña bajo de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta, cabizbaja.

_En el centro de Kyoto. _Por la noche

En una casa, solo se veía una luz encendida, la luz de la cocina.

Una mujer mayor, sacaba comida del frigorífico y la metía en una mochila de viaje, donde llevaba ropa y cosas necesarias para hacer un viaje a pie,seguramente por algún bosque ya que llevaba las cosas necesarias para acampar (una tienda de campaña, un saco de dormir, etc)

-Abuelita Ranko, ¿Qué haces?-pregunto un niño de unos cinco años,de ojos azules y pelo negro azabache, somnoliento, mientras se frotaba los ojos con ambas manos, cerradas en puños.

-Shhh! Shinichi, ¿Qué haces despierto?-Pregunto la mujer, enderezándose para mirar a su bisnieto.

-Tu me has despertado con el ruido-dijo el niño frunciendo el ceño, sacando morros e inflando los orificios de la nariz como si fuera un toro.

-...- Ranko suspiro-perdona cariño,no era mi intención despertarte- dijo mientras sonreía con ternura.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme que haces?-El pequeño había puesto cara de niño bueno.

-Me voy de viaje chiquitin-

-¿Por qué?- al niño le brillaron los ojos e hizo un puchero, si Ranko no hacia algo se echaria a llorar

-Ahora no puedo decírtelo, pero toma-dijo entregándole una carta-cuando tengas 15 años la abres ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si-contesto el niño no muy convencido, con ganas de llorar aun

-Pero no la vayas a abrir antes, ¿me lo prometes?- Ranko tenia ambas cejas levantadas y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si- el niño dudo un poco antes de contestar pero finalmente lo hizo con sinceridad.

La mujer le sonrió con cariño y le acaricio la cara

-¿Sabes una cosas?-el niño negó con la cabeza-Me recuerdas a mi hermano- A Ranko le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Y como era?-Preguntó el niño, curioso por saber como era ese hombre al que habia mencionado su abuela, porque si se parecía a él, ese hombre debió ser unos de los mejores, si no era unos de los mejores no se parecería a ese hombre nunca. (N/A: ese egoo...)

-Era un muchacho muy guapo y fuerte, era un gran artista marcial-

-¿Más fuerte que mi papa?

-Si, era mas fuerte que mi nieto Shaoran-volvió a suspirar, y desvió la mirada al suelo- yo no pude enseñarle todas las técnicas que sabia mi hermano-volvió a mirar al pequeño-pero tu-dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz con su dedo indice, el niño cerró los ojos- serás tan fuerte como él- volvió a abrir los ojos y sonrió, sintió como su abuela le besaba la frente- venga ahora a dormir-le dijo mientras lo sacaba de la cocina.

-pero abuelita-el niño miro a su bisabuela, serio. La mujer le devolvió la mirada- volverás ¿verdad?-Ranko le sonrió-claro que si mi vida, volveremos a vernos no te preocupes-le dio un abrazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Abuela!- la mujer se dio la vuelta ante la llamada de su bisnieto- cuando vuelvas, te sentirás muy orgullosa de mi, porque seré más fuerte y más guapo que tu hermano – dijo el niño sonrió a más no poder (o de oreja a oreja) , demostrando su enorme ego (N/A: ¿de que me suena ese ego? xD)

Ranko sonrió. Si, definitivamente tenia que ser él.

La ultima imagen de su abuela fue verla salir por la puerta, para después cerrarla, sin mirar atrás.

_En Nerima. _A la mañana siguiente.

Akira (El padre de Ran) entró a la habitación de su abuela, iba a despertarla y darle el desayuno.

Kasumi tenia 88 años y llevaba en cama 4 años, ya que tuvo un accidente, el cual la dejó paralitica de cadera hacia abajo, cada vez que quería salir cogía la silla de ruedas, pero eso solo ocurría en las ocasiones importantes cuando debían salir de la casa, porque decía que ya era muy vieja y que había visto todo lo que quería ver, asique con su habitación en la planta de arriba, que contenía una ventana con unas hermosas vistas hacia el mar, que podría estar contemplando durante horas, una televisión, en la cual se dedicaba a ver videos de su vida, grabados por una de sus hermanas,que había muerto hacia ya 7 años, viendo sus películas favoritas, o simplemente leyendo libros que le hubiera gustado leer en su juventud y que por cosas de trabajo (N/A: si, si Kasumi trabaja ...de...ayudante de Tofu) o de la casa no había podido leer, y aunque siempre la bajan para que comieran todos juntos ella insistía en volver arriba, su habitación era como su "santuario", lleno de hermosos recuerdo y sus cosas más queridas.

Akira se acerco a su abuela que a pesar de los años, que habían hecho presencia en su rostro y en el resto de su cuerpo, seguía siendo muy bonita, y el pelo blanco le daba el aspecto de pureza que siempre había tenido su aura (N/A: el blanco significa pureza, el verde esperanza, el rojo pasión, el negro muerte (creo), etc...).

-Abuela- empezó a llamarla, fue a tocarle el hombre cuando se dio cuenta de algo, su abuela estaba más pálida de lo normal y los labios los tenia morados, en ese momento pensó lo peor, se dirigió a cogerle la muñeca, estaba congelada, pero aun así buscó el pulso, no lo encontró pero no se rendiría, ya había perdido a sus padres hacia más de 10 años, no podía permitirse perder a su abuela, se fue a su cuello, buscó el pulso pero el resultado fue el mismo, acerco su oído al corazón de su abuela, donde debería escuchar los latidos, pero hay no se oía nada. Se resignó, la había perdido y no había podido hacer nada. Le acaricio la mejilla -Espero que puedas descansar en paz, abuela, se cuanto querías reunirte con el abuelo-sonrió mientras pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Desde la muerte de sus padres su abuela había sido su padre y su madre a la vez y cuando era un niño su abuela le había enseñado muchas. Ahora debía pensar como le diría a sus dos pequeñas que había muerto la abuela Kasumi.

**Fin del prologo**

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mi nueva historia :D. Cualquier, duda, queja, comentario, critica, mensajes de animo... ya sabeis, dejad un review ;P

Por cierto para aquellas personas que esperaban que borrar la historia **por la apuesta** siento decirles que he decidido no borrarla, ya que mientras leia el libro de William Shakespeare "El sueño de una noche de verano" se me ha ocurrido una idea para continuarla, y ya sin nada más que decir me despido.

Adiós!

PD:y gracias por leer! xD


End file.
